FNAF College
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: Yay another story. Alright guy you know the drill Lemons, blah blah blah .ect. .ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this a new story I've came up with**

 **Humanised animatronics**

 **Humans and animatronics live in the same world**

 **O/Cs**

 **Set in a College**

 **Future lemons (possibly)**

 **Characters:**

 **Freddy**

 **Foxy**

 **Chica**

 **Bonnie**

 **Fredrick (Toy Freddy)**

 **TC (Toy Chica)**

 **Mangle**

 **Bon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Mari (Marionette(Female))**

 **Goldie**

 **Shade (Shadow Freddy)**

 **Shadow (Shadow Bonnie(Female))**

 **Fredbear (or Mr. Bear)**

 **Springtrap (or Mr. Trap)**

 **Fredmare (Nightmare Fredbear)**

 **Nightmare**

 **Jeremy**

 **Mike**

 **Fritz**

 **Vincent Afton**

 **William Afton**

 **Baby**

 **Ennard**

 **Funtime (Funtime Foxy)**

 **Fundy (Funtime Freddy)**

 **Ballora**

 **Some of my O/Cs:**

 **NightTrap (A nightmare version of Springtrap(Female))**

 **Silver (Silver bear, ruby coloured eyes)**

 **NightTerror (Like Nightmare, but more intimidating)**

 **I'll add more later.**

 **I'll also make up some names for the nightmares.**

 **Relations:**

 **Foxy and Mangle are brother and sister.**

 **Freddy and Fredrick are cousins.**

 **Goldie and Freddy are brothers(twins to be precise).**

 **Vincent and William are brothers(Vincent being the eldest)**

 **Right I think that's everything, so I shall begin.**

 **Maris' POV**

|BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP| Uggghhhhh. I hate Mondays. I threw my pillow at my alarm clock.'That's better' I thought to myself. |BANG BANG BANG|

"Alright, Alright… I'm getting up" I already knew who it was. Surprise surprise, it was Mangle. She loves waking me and my roommate, Shadow, up when it's Monday.

"Hey Mari… how can you still be asleep?" She asked me, with her excited face on.

"Me and Shadow were up late las… last night" I said yawning.

"Come on it's Monday" She said, very excited.

"You go on ahead, me and Shadow will catch up" I said closing the door.

I can't wait till the end of my first year. Why? Because my parents said that if I do well I can buy my own house nearby, not that doing well is a problem, I'm great at multitasking. My grades show it, mostly B's, a few C's and one or two A's. Anyway the reason Mangle loves Mondays is because we have RMT **(Resistance Materials Technology for those who don't know)** , and Mangle loves it, mostly the making of mechanical devices, not so much the theory side. You see this works for both of us, because I don't always understand the practical side of it, and because Mangle is always in my group, she helps me with that, and Mangle doesn't always understand the theory side of it, so I help her there.

"Hey, Shadow… wake up"

"Huh… oh yeah I'm awake" She said, yawning.

"It's Monday"

"Oh… ok"

Shadow takes the longest out of the two of us to wake up, but once she's awake, you can't get her to go back to sleep. We had about two hours before first lesson, so we could both have a shower, and have something to eat. Shadow says I'm a great cook, so I do most of the cooking in our dorm room. While she was having a shower, I cooked us some bacon, because I was too tired to do anything else. Once she was out of the shower, we ate the bacon I cooked and then I went and had a shower. I was fairly skinny for my height, not dangerously skinny, but skinny none the less. I had long, silky black hair that reached to just below halfway down my body. My face was plain white, with rosy red cheeks and two purple lines that started at the bottom of my eyes and went down to my mouth. My hair never needed brushing, because knots didn't form in it and it didn't get frizzy. I stepped into the shower and turned down the heat setting, because Shadow likes a very hot shower, to hot for me. So I had my shower and got dressed, we then left our dorm and went to find Mangle. We found her nearby outside the nearby café with Fredrick, TC and Bon. We all had RMT for our first and second lesson, then we had the rest of the day free, except for Shadow who had art class sixth lesson. We were pretty much a team, and in RMT our teacher, Mr. Trap, said we had the most interesting and incredible ideas and designs. We all did a different role in RMT. Freddy, Shadow and myself, came up with the designs and Mangle, TC and Bon put it together. It was a good system.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hey Mari, hi Shadow" Mangle said, excited. I'm glad it's not Wednesday, otherwise she'd be going crazy. We have RMT lessons one, two, three and four on Wednesday.

"Let's go, lesson starts in ten minutes" I said looking at the clock.

"Yay" Mangle says. When it come to RMT, Mangle is like a little kid whose been offered a lifetime supply of sweets.

"So, Mari… did you do the research we asked you too do?" Fredrick asked me.

"Yep… did you get the pictures" I asked him back.

"Yes I did" Fredrick replied.

"Good this is going to be our best project yet" Mangle said.

When we got to RMT, our disappeared when we saw them. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. These guys are assholes. While Foxy and Mangle are siblings, they hate each other, not your typical sibling rivalry hate, this was true hate. They've been our 'rivals' for years, going back to our second year of high school. We took our seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. While we were waiting, the other group, or as they call themselves 'Fazbear gang', were throwing things at us, and missing most of the time. When came in he had a new student with him.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was just waiting for our newcomer to arrive. His name is Goldie Fazbear" Mr. Trap said to us.

"Brother… it took you long enough" Freddy said, getting out of his seat and quickly hugging his brother.

"Goldie can you take your seat, next to Freddy please" Mr. Trap said to Goldie.

"Okay" Goldie said, taking his seat.

He seems nothing like his brother.

"Right then, today you will be starting your own projects, using techniques you've learned over the past few months" Mr. Trap said to us.

Our project plan is remote controlled robots, in a sort of chess game. The way it would work is that on a tablet, your team would have, you would select on of your pieces and then select one of the highlighted squares on the tablet. The piece would then move on to that spot. When a piece is to be taken, the piece that is taking would move and for ,example, swing its sword and knock it over. For us we always make a simple game like chess way more complicated. We plan to make sure the pieces move and strike when they're suppose to before making the casing. It was coming along nicely, we had done the actual bored in the first twenty minutes. We working on the designs for the actual pieces, when Mangle noticed that our tools were going missing. Mangle was working on the base for the models, and noticed that the tools were going missing while she was working on the motor.

"Mari" She said.

"Yeah" I said, looking up from the blueprints.

"Our tools are going missing"

The college we go to requires you to own your own tools if you do RMT, to help young adults with responsibility.

"Hmmmm, I'll keep an eye on them… what is it that you need"

"A small crosshead screwdriver"

"Here take mine" I said, handing her my screwdriver.

I kept looking over to her to try and catch the thief. After about thirty minutes of doing this, Mr. Trap came over to me.

"Is everything okay, Mari?" He asked me.

"No, we think someone is taking our tools, well Mangles tools to be precise"

"Do you have any idea who's taking them?"

"No, I don't"

"Then there's not much I can do, except help keep an eye on them"

"Thanks"

When the lesson ended all of the missing tools mysteriously reappeared. Meaning they were most likely stolen and the thief didn't want to be caught and get in trouble. But now we've got the rest of the day free. Shadow left us to go find her boyfriend, Shade. Me and the others went to a nearby café to get something to drink.

"I think by now we can all agree on who was nicking the tools" TC said.

"My brother, he is the fastest and quietest of them all" Mangle said.

"Yes, but why? It doesn't make sense. Surly if they were to do something, this wouldn't be it" I said.

"By delaying our ability to complete our work, they achieve… nothing, because we can catch up on lost time very quickly" Fredrick said.

"Hmmmm, perhaps we won't know their objective" I said.

I finished my drink, and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" TC asked.

"Into town" I replied.

"Why?" TC asked.

"To get some materials for our project, and to get some better tools" I replied.

"I'll come with you" Mangle said, getting up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" I said, chuckling.

We went to the local D.I.Y store to get some things, mostly wood, plastic and wires. As for the tools, they were replacement tools, because upon closer inspection of the tools, all of the blades on the saws were either blunt or broken, and the screwdriver heads were snapped, so we decided to salvage what we could and just get some new ones. As we went around we bumped into Goldie.

"Goldie, I wasn't expecting you to be here!" I said.

"Neither was I expecting you" He replied.

"Where's your brother?" Mangle asked him.

"Oh, Freddy… yeah, even though I'm his twin, we're very different. He's an asshole and I'm not an asshole. He was trying to get me to join his group, and avoid you and your friends. But why does he want me to avoid you?" Goldie explained.

"To be honest I don't really remember where our rivalry began, I think it had something to do with Fredrick" I said.

"My cousin?" Goldie asked, as if he really didn't know Fredrick.

"Yes, but that's about as much as I can remember" I said.

We went and paid for the things we got and Goldie came with us and we were just talking. Until the 'Fazjerks Gang' came along without Freddy.

"Oh look what we have here… a puppet, a fox and a bear. Freddy won't be happy when he finds out you've been talking to these two, Goldie" Bonnie sneered.

"Just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them" I kept telling myself.

I was doing well until Foxy grabbed the bag with the tools in.

"Hey"

"What's this… ye got new tools did ye" He said.

"Ha, let's break them" Chica said.

"Just keep calm, just keep… ahhh fuck it" I told myself.

I punched Foxy in the face grabbed the bag and ran, with Mangle and Goldie following closely. We ran back to the dormitory and into my room. When we got in we just sat down and laughed. Me, TC, Fredrick, Mangle, Bon and Shadow are all in the same dormitory building, and Freddy and his friends are in another building. And we now found out that Goldie lives in this building as well. I called the others and they came to my room. We then told them the story. They treat Goldie as friend or foe, until they heard our story and they quickly accepted him.

"You should've seen Foxys' face… he never expected to get beat up by a girl" Goldie told everyone.

"The reason for that, is that Foxy is fairly sexist towards all girls except Chica, but that's because of Bonnie" Mangle said.

There was a knock on the door, I opened it to see Shadow there.

"Hi, Shadow. What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, why's he here?" Shadow asked, looking at Goldie a little confused.

"Oh, him… don't worry about him, he's nothing like his brother"

"Oh, okay" She said, sitting down with everyone.

The rest of the day past pretty quickly, Shadow left at about half four to go to art class. The others started leaving at about six, it was just me and Goldie left.

"So, Mari, tell me, why does my brother hate you so much?" Goldie asked.

"Well it's because I'm so different, I mean you're a bear, I'm a Marionette" I replied.

"And that's why I think your beautiful… did I say that out loud?" Goldie said, a little embarrassed.

I just laughed and said "Yes… yes you did"

"I'm just going to go now" He said.

"Alright… see you tomorrow" I said.

 **Wow this was a long chapter.**

 **Here's one free fact: Marionette is French for a string operated puppet. That'll be 5 pounds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maris' POV**

Me and the others were going out. We invited Goldie along, since he's been pretty much rejected by Freddy. We weren't going anywhere in particular, just wandering. We started the night by getting something to eat. We then went to the local fair, it was a lot of fun. We eventually got bored and went back to our own dorms. I started playing on the computer when Goldie sent me a message saying 'Do you like RTS games?'. I replied by saying 'I'm the RTS champion in this building'. I know what your going to say, but I've got a lot of spare time and just got pulled into gaming, specifically RTS games. His next message said 'Okay, I challenge you'. 'Your on'. A few hours later, I won. 'Good game' he messaged me. 'Thanks, you too' I replied.

 **The next day**

Nobody had any lessons today, except TC who was taking cooking classes all day. So we told the others about last night.

"A few hours! Mari, what happened? We've seen you beat other players in less than thirty minutes" Mangle said, shocked.

"I know, but it seemed that he was mimicking my strategy" I said.

"I was" Goldie said.

"But how, I've seen players try to mimic Maris' strategy, and failed" Bon said.

"Because they didn't scout you out first, they just built up their forces first, that's not how your strategy works" Goldie said, looking at me.

"Well then I might just have to work my strategy around that vital intelligence you just gave me" I said, smiling.

"Damnit" Goldie muttered.

We were talking and laughing and just having a good time. We went back to my dorm and continued. Shadow vanished again, probably to be with Shade. It was great. I might just survive my first year. We decided to go out into the town, me, Mangle and Shadow went of to do some shopping, while Fredrick, Bon and Goldie went to the arcade.

"Do you think that this'll work for our project?" I asked the other two.

"Not really, I mean black and white is the standard chess colours" Mangle replied.

"So… red and blue?" I asked.

"Yeah… or we could do something different" Shadow suggested.

"Like what?" Mangle asked.

"So both teams are white… but they have banners with emblems on" Shadow said.

"Hmmmmm… I like that idea" I said.

"We'll need to go to the textiles store" Mangle said.

"Or we could make the banners out of wood" Shadow suggested.

"Just let me buy some red, blue, gold and silver paint" I said.

"Why the silver and gold?" Mangle asked.

"For the emblems" I said.

"Makes sense" Mangle said.

I purchased the paints and we left the store deciding what to do next. We decide to get something for lunch. We decided to go to Subway for lunch. We weren't doing much of anything so we decided to go find the boys. We found them, but not in the arcade. They looked like they'd been running.

"What happened… have you been running?" I asked them.

"Freddy… chasing us…" Fredrick managed to say between breaths.

"Why was Freddy chasing?" Shadow asked.

"Because of… me" Goldie said.

"Why because of you?" Mangle asked.

"Because... because I punched him in the face… after he punched me in the stomach" Holdie said.

"GOLDIE… I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" Yelled Freddy from somewhere else, close by.

"Come on we better get going" I said to everyone.

"Agreed" Everyone said.

We started to make our way back to our dormitory when we heard…

"FOUND YOU!" We heard Freddy yell.

We turned around to see Freddy, his eyes filled with rage, and the other three.

"What is your problem, Freddy?" I said.

"GOLDIE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" He replied.

"After you punched him in the stomach!" I said.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SO I CAN FINISH WHAT HE STARTED" Freddy said to me, looking at Goldie.

"No" I said.

"MOVE… OR SUFFER"

"So your warning me now… since when do you warn anyone?"

I made some hand gestures telling the others to leave.

"So your friends are abandoning you? I guess they were never truly your friends" Freddy said.

"No, we're leaving" I said to him.

Foxy was going to chase us but for some reason Freddy stopped him. We went back to our dorms and started preparing for tomorrow.

 **Wednesday, early morning**

|Beep Beep Beep Beep| Wednesday. Three, Two, One |Bang Bang Bang| right on time. I went to the door and told Mangle we'll be down in about an hour. Shadow had a shower while I made us breakfast, then we switched. Then we left. We met Mangle at the same café we found her at on Monday.

"Let's hope none of your tools go missing" I said to Mangle.

"Yeah, hope they don't vanish either" Mangle said.

We went into the classroom, and got our project out.

"Alright… let's get started"

Me, Shadow and Fredrick set to work on designing the pieces, Bon worked on the sensors, so that the pieces could detect a square, another piece or when to go around a piece, and Mangle and TC worked on getting the bases movement working. About an hour into the lesson, our materials, not our tools, were going missing. Great, because we could make do with the schools tools, yes I said we're supposed to have our, but the school can lead us some if say the blade on the saw breaks, or they go missing, but we can't do anything without our materials. But it wasn't things like wood or fabric, it was screws and motors, that were vanishing. I think I know who was taking them. You see Freddy and his gang were building remote controlled drones, large drones with wheels that could climb stairs, and would need large, powerful motors, not the small, weak motors we had. However, losing too many motors would severely hinder our progress. And Freddy knew this. Foxy, being the fastest and quietest of all of them, would be more than capable of stealing the motors from us, without any of us knowing. It was going to be a painful four hours. The problem is, is that after two hours we have a half hour break, and we can't stay inside. So one of two things could happen, one, they sneak back in and break our project in a way that it looks like an accident, two, they sneak back in and steal all of our materials. Oh yes, this will be very painful. Not literally painful. So the next hour passed bits and pieces vanished and then we were told to go have a quick break.

"Why is my brother such a prick?" Mangle asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I just hope nothing happens to our project" I said.

"Why do you think anything would happen to our project?" Bon asked.

"One word… Freddy" I said.

"Ah yes… now I can see you concern" Bon said.

Goldie came over to us.

"Hey Goldie, what's up" Shadow asked.

"My brother… he was just being a prick, whispering to the others" Goldie said.

"What about?" I asked.

"I couldn't hear much, but I could make out bits and pieces… he said something about 'a project' and 'sneaking in', that's about as much as I could make out" Goldie said.

"We'll probably know soon enough" I sighed.

When our break was up, we went back to our classroom and I was right… our project was trashed. Mr. Trap walked back in the room.

"What the… what happened here?" Mr. Trap demanded.

"We don't know" Fredrick replied.

The board was snapped into several pieces, the bases for the pieces were smashed and the blueprints were all torn up. Our tools were also all broken… AGAIN. I did notice something though, there was a small tuft of red fur, and there is only one person in the class that has red fur.

Everyone went back to work and I handed the tuft of fur to Mr. Trap.

"Sir… perhaps this could tell us who did it" I said handing him the fur.

"Hmmmm… FOXY, could you come with me for a second" I returned to my table and helped the others clear up the mess.

"What did you tell him?" Mangle asked.

"Hold on… Three, Two, One…" I said.

"YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO DESTROY ANOTHER GROUPS PROJECT?" Pretty much the entire room heard Mr. Trap yell at Foxy.

"…" **(Foxy)**

"FOR SOMEONE AS STUPIDLY BRAVE AS YOU… I FIND THAT TO BE A PRETTY POOR EXCUSE" Yelled Mr. Trap.

Mr. Trap is one of those people who doesn't shout often… but when he shouts, he shouts so loud that you can hear him over the sound of the machinery.

"…"

"I'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER!" Mr. Trap yelled.

Foxy came back in on the verge of tears, followed quickly by Mr. Trap. I've never seen Foxy like that before… it was pretty amusing. We spent most of the two hours cleaning and trying to come up with a new project that we could do in lesson. Me and Mangle asked Mr. Trap if we could do our original project in our own time and he said yes, and he also said he'd grade it. So yeah all in all, to some extent it worked out in our favour. We went back to my dorm and started discussing what we could do for our project as we only had Monday and Wednesday to complete the project.

"So what could we do?" Shadow asked.

"We could do a variety of 'Gladiator Robot'" TC said.

"That's a good idea" Bon said.

"Well I do have a small 3D printer my parents sent me for my birthday" Fredrick said

"I could print the casings for said robots" Fredrick added.

"Well if that's what we agree on" I said.

"What will we need?" Mangle asked.

"Well we'll need wires, metal, screws, circuit boards, antennae and controllers" I said.

"Oh and motors, the strong kind, pistons and I think that's about it" I added.

"That's one expensive shopping list" Mangle said.

"It is, but if everyone, except Fredrick, puts some money towards it we should easily get it all" I said.

"Why doesn't Fredrick have to put any money towards it all?" Bon asked.

"Because Fredrick is 3D printing the casings for them" I said.

"Good point" Bon replied.

"Now this what I'm thinking, we split up into smaller teams and make differently designed robots" I said.

"Who's with who" Shadow said.

"Me and Mangle, You and Bon, and Fredrick and TC, any complaints?" I said.

"Nope, all good" TC said.

So we all went into town and bought everything we needed. Me, Fredrick and Shadow drew multiple blueprints and then decided which ones we liked best. The blueprint I liked the best was this Samurai styled one with a sword and shield. The blueprint Fredrick chose was this one with an alternative form that had a battering ram. The one Shadow chose was the one styled after a medieval knight with a pole axe. Once we had worked out how they would all work and the measurements we were ready to work on them on Monday. But in the meantime I had other lessons in the way, such as Computer Science and Mechanics. Everyone, except myself and Shadow, left to go to bed as it was getting late. Me and Shadow stayed up to about midnight, just talking about random things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maris' POV**

I woke up feeling awful. I had a nasty headache. I've suffered migraines all my life, and now was no different. The lessons I had today were Mechanics and Comp' Science. Mechanics I can do, maybe, but I'm not going to be able to do Comp' Science. I had Comp' Science first lesson, so this isn't going to go well. I got up and did everything I normally did, except slower. I took some painkillers and I just had to hope for the best.

 **Skip one hour**

Uggghhh. That was difficult. But, hey, at least my head isn't hurting anymore.

"Hey Mari" I heard TC say.

"Hey TC" I said.

"You don't sound to good. What's up?" TC asked.

"She woke up with a migraine" Shadow said, coming from a different building.

"Yeah… but I'm feeling better than I was" I said.

"So… does anyone have any lessons today? I've got Mechanics third and fouth lesson" Goldie said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah… I've got Mechanics third and fouth lesson as well" I said.

"Oh, so we're in the same class" Goldie said, a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah" I said, looking down at him. I forget how tall I am.

Me, TC and Goldie just chatted until me and Goldie had to go to Mechanics. In Mechanics today we were learning about a car engine or something I wasn't really paying attention, I caught myself staring at Goldie, a lot. Have I developed feelings for Goldie? I mean I know him pretty well but still. I'm going to have to think on this.

The lesson ended and I went right back to my dorm, not saying a word to anyone, so I could think about my feelings.

 **Dorm room**

Why do I feel this way, I've never felt this way towards anyone. Goldie's just your average person, so what's so special about him?

While I was thinking about this I got a message from an old friend.

'Skype' the message read.

I turned my computer on and called my friend.

"Hello, NightTrap" I said.

"Hey. You've not called in a while, why?" NightTrap asked me.

"Oh you know… college and school work and all that" I replied.

"And boys" NightTrap replied, causing me to blush a bit.

"What… No" I replied.

"Oh come on, it couldn't be more obvious. You've got a crush" She taunted.

"Is… is it really that obvious?" I asked, by this point my cheeks were bright red.

"Yes. So who is he?" NightTrap questioned.

"His name's Goldie" I said.

"Go on" She said.

"He's a golden bear, and he likes a lot of the things I like" I said.

"Perhaps that's why you've got a crush on him" She said.

"Maybe" I said.

"Gotta go, see ya"

|Call ended| I turned the computer off and got my sketchbook out. Drawing helps me to think about things, most of those things end up in my sketchbook.

|Ring Ring – Ring Ring|

"Hello" I said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Mari. Where are you? We've not seen you all day" Shadow said.

"I'm back at our room" I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm just drawing"

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" I snapped.

"Easy, Easy… sheesh, this is worse than when you were drunk" She replied.

"That's because I eventually passed out" I said.

"Anyway I was calling you to ask for your help in organising TC's, surprise eighteenth birthday" Shadow said.

I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Umm… so where are we organising it?" I asked.

"I'll get the others to come to our room" Shadow said.

A short while later we organised the party for TC. We invited a few of TC's friends from our dorm building and I got to work making a cake. We hired a small building not to far away and decorated it for tomorrow evening, since today's Friday.

 **Skip ahead one day**

TC thinks everyone's forgotten her birthday. Ha, if only she knew. Everything was in place and set to go, now all we must do is wait. The day went past and eventually it was seven o'clock, the time we planned to start her party. I sent TC a message telling her to go to the building we hired. I was waiting for her outside, and when she finally arrived, I told her to close her eyes and follow me.

When she entered the building everyone yelled "SURPRISE"

"Oh My God… thanks, you're the best" She excitedly said.

"What… you think we wouldn't do this for our best friend" Shadow said.

"I thought you'd all forgot" TC said.

"You really thought we'd forget your birthday" Bon said.

"Although don't expect this again… I can barely afford mine now" I said. Everyone laughed.

So the party went on for a few hours, nobody got absolutely wasted, but a few did get fairly drunk. But I did get a little drunk, It was fairly funny. It was fun, TC said the cake I made was amazing. Goldie was a bit close for comfort, but he was a bit drunk. All in all it was a great night. When everyone left, a couple of people had to be helped back to their rooms. I had to help Shadow back, the people we hired the building from said they'd clean the building so we didn't have to worry about that. Shadow was, fairly drunk to say the least. It was a little difficult to get her back to bed. But anyway I was glad to just collapse into my bed.

 **Skip one week**

Well our RMT project was a success. Goldie and me have grown a lot closer. TC was still thanking us for the surprise party, all in all it was a great week. Oh and Freddy and his gang haven't really bothered us at all.

We met up outside the dorm building, Goldie wasn't really talking much. He looked like he had something on his mind. We kept talking, and one by one the others left us to do their own thing. It was down to just me and Goldie.

"Is there something on your mind Goldie?" I asked him.

"Mari, remember what I said, when you said that you were unique and then I said that, that's why I loved you" He said.

"Yes, I do" I said.

"Well I meant it… so would you go… go on a date with me?" He said.

"Sure, I don't see why not" I said, smiling.

"You… you mean it?" He said, smiling.

"Yes, I mean it" I said.

"So where do you want to go?" Goldie asked.

"Hmmm… there's a nice little restaurant I know. We could go there" I said.

"Sounds good. What time?" He said.

"How about six o'clock" I said.

"Okay. See you then" He said.

I went back to my room and picked out a different outfit. It was similar to my normal clothes, except with a knee-length dress instead of trousers. I took a shower, put a bit of makeup on and left.

"Hey Mari, you look fantastic" Goldie said to me.

"Thanks, so do you" I replied.

Goldie was wearing a silver suit with matching top hat and bow tie.

"So where's this restaurant you talked about earlier?" Goldie asked.

"At the next turn" I replied.

We found the restaurant. It's called 'Baby's Restaurant'. Baby is a friend of my older sister, Narione **(NightMarione)** , and is a friend of mine.

"Mari" Baby said when she saw me walk in. As usual it wasn't extremely busy. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but it was enough that Goldie wouldn't look out of place.

"Hey" I replied.

"Long time no see. Who's this?" She asked. Baby's one of those people whose always happy no matter what.

"This is Goldie" I said.

"Finally got yourself a boyfriend then" Baby said, chuckling.

"Something like that" I replied, chuckling as well.

"So table for two then" She said, showing us to a table.

We sat down, and ordered our meals. I got to learn more about Goldie, such as he wants to be a mechanic in the future, and he got to learn more about me, like the fact I haven't got a clue what I want to be in the future. Goldie had a steak, I also had a steak. Huh, I guess we do have similar likes and interests.

"So, how far back does your friendship with Baby go?" Goldie asked.

"When I was about… four, I think. We had moved house and Narione, being who she is, makes friends easily ,and Baby and Narione made friends pretty much on the first day at our new school. A few weeks later Narione bought Baby back to our house and Baby liked me from the age of four and it just went on from there" I said.

"I'm quite the opposite to you. I don't make friends easily" Goldie said.

"How come?" I asked.

"For starters, I'm autistic. And secondly… Freddy" Goldie said.

"Now you tell me" I laughed.

"You never asked" He said.

When we finished, we split the bill 50/50. We left and headed back to our dormitory. I noticed something and quickly pulled Goldie into a nearby alley.

"What di…" I interrupted him.

"Shhhhhh"

"Why?" He whispered.

I pointed out of the alleyway, towards Freddy and his friends. Goldie saw and nodded.

"So how do we get out of this?" Goldie whispered.

"We'll just have to try and sneak out" I whispered back.

So we tried to sneak by them, and were only partially successful. They noticed us, but we are on the other side of them now so we could just leg.

"And what do we have here? A bear and a puppet. How cute. Been on a date have we?" Freddy sneered at us.

"I'm a marionette, actually" I said, annoyed.

"Whatever, it's still a type of puppet" Freddy said.

"Just let us go, we don't have to fight" Goldie said.

"An' why would we do that laddie? Anyway I got unfinished business wit' ye, Mari" Foxy said looking at me, bearing his teeth.

"Because if you don't, I'll floor each of you" I said, cracking my knuckles.

They just laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I said, before uppercutting Foxy and throwing him to the floor. Bonnie tried to swing at me, but I dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Freddy tried to grab me but Goldie tackled him to the ground. We just left Chica, she acts tough, but on her own she's weak. We went back to our dorm building.

"Great, my brother spoiled our evening" Goldie said, sighing.

"No… no he didn't, it would have been ruined if you got blood on that suit if yours" I said, making him laugh.

"I guess your right" He said.

"Anyway I had a wonderful evening, asides from them" I said. I then kissed him, lasting about a minute.

"I'll see you in the morning" I said going to my room, leaving Goldie completely still.

I went up to my room, and saw Shadow having a go at one of my RTS's, and doing surprisingly well.

"Did I say you could play those?" I said, making her jump.

"No… but I didn't think you'd mind" She replied, finishing her game.

"Nah, it's fine" I replied, heading into the bathroom to get changed.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"It was great, asides from a run in with Freddy and gang" I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a bit panicked.

"I'm fine, they're not" I replied, smiling.

"Why aren't they? Where are they now?" Shadow asked, her expression changed from panic to confusion.

"They're on the floor now" I said flopping on my bed.

"Typical, you floor them when I'm not there to witness" She replied, laughing.

"As for how the rest of night went, it was great. Had my first kiss, although I think it broke Goldie" I said.

"So it's official now?" She asked.

"Yep" I replied.

I went to sleep pretty quickly that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mari's POV**

 **The next day**

I woke up that morning feeling really happy about last night, I didn't think Goldie would ask me out. But in any case, I've got things to do, like call my parents to tell them how well I'm doing since there's only a few months of my first year left. If you remember, my parents said that if I do really well I can have the money I'd need to by a house nearby. So yeah all in all it's going to be great next year, I hope. Me and Shadow headed out to meet the others.

"Hey guys" Shadow said to the others.

"Hi Shadow. Hi Mari" Mangle said.

"Goldie told us about last night" TC said.

"Lucky" Mangle and Fredrick said together. Their the only two of our group to not have a boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Don't be so sour" I said. "You'll find someone eventually" I added.

"Yeah you're right. No point whining about something we don't have" Fredrick said.

"Oh, Goldie" Shadow said.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Did Mari break you by kissing you?" She asked, smirking.

"Kinda. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all" He replied, blushing.

"Oh really. When I looked back at you, you looked like a statue" I said.

"Anyway, just a few months left" Shadow said.

"I know" TC said.

"What are we going to do all summer?" Mangle asked.

"Well for the first seven days you won't see me, 'cause I'm on holiday" I said.

"Yeah, but I mean when you get back" Mangle said.

"We'll find something to do. I mean if we had the money and resources, and were extremely bored, we'd probably build a theme park, just to pass the time" I said, causing them all to laugh.

"'So what did you do in the summer holidays?' 'Oh you know, built a theme park, nothing unusual'" Bon said, making us to laugh even more.

"But in all seriousness, what are we going to do?" Fredrick asked.

"Well I heard that there's this big 'Robot Fighting' competition. And it's coming here" Shade said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Shade" I said.

"What's the rules" Mangle asked, very excitedly.

"There isn't many but I'll list the ones there are. Rule 1: No long ranged weaponry. Rule 2: No liquid fuel engines. Rule 3: No EMP based weaponry" Shade stated.

"Sounds easy enough" Mangle said.

"Yeah, the poster also says that you get bonus points for using legs instead of wheels" Shade said.

"There we go, that's what we'll do" Shadow said.

The rest of the day passed quickly, me and the others were designing a large array of robots. Some of my favourites are, one that used legs mostly, but could change to have wheels for a quick getaway. Another that split into three, one large and two smaller ones. The last using hydraulics to keep the other one at bay. We'll have to get to work on slowly building them. The prize is £5,000. It wouldn't surprise me if Freddy showed up and tried to cheat to win. Goldie kissed me which I wasn't expecting.

 **The next day**

I woke up, it was Monday. I still hate Mondays. We did our same morning routine and got ready for RMT. In RMT we had a substitute teacher, Mr. Vincent. Afton, he was okay. It was mostly theory today, which, as per usual, Mangle didn't quite understand. And I swear I know the name Afton from somewhere. Perhaps I'll never know. The lessson passed pretty quickly. The others are being fairly secretive when I remind them it's my birthday on Sunday. Oh and my sister Narione is down here for the week, no particular reason, just wanted to see me and Baby. Baby was working for the next few hours. We were just hanging around when they showed up, you get three guesses.

"Oi, Mari… we've got a bone to pick with you" Freddy said. They had their murder faces on.

"Oh really… and what might that be" I said, looking at them.

"We want pay back after Saturday" Bonnie said.

"What… are you really that stupid, after I floored you" I said.

"No, we ain't that stupid. This time we be prepared" Foxy said, pulling out a small dagger, well I say 'dagger' I really mean short knife.

"Who are these pricks" Narione said, looking them up and down, disgusted.

"Now, that's no way to talk to people you hardly know" Freddy said.

A quick description on my sister. She's like me but much taller, a bit less skinny, longer, softer hair, sharp teeth (weirded, I know) and sharp nails/claws.

"And that's no way to talk to my sister" Narione said.

"Oh, there's two puppets in your family" Chica said.

"So where's your master. **(To others)** You get, because they're puppets" Freddy joked. His friends laughed. Oh boy, incredible racist jokes.

" **(Slow clapping)** Ha, Ha, Ha… very clever, I'll give you that. But will that be enough to protect you?" Narione said. She hates racism with a passion.

"What?" Freddy said.

Narione then picked Freddy up by the neck to bring him to eye level. Despite her looks, she's incredibly strong. She then threw Freddy into the ground, and he screamed in pain.

"He'll be fine" Narione said.

"I think she broke my back" Freddy said, standing up.

"If I broke your back, you wouldn't be standing" Narione replied.

"How would you know?" Freddy asked.

"Because I've broken people's backs before. Trust me I'd know if your back was broken" She answered.

And with that, they left. When they were gone, we all started laughing.

 **That Sunday**

It was seven o'clock, I'd done much all day, it was my birthday, and no one really spoke to me, until Shadow called me.

"Hey Mari"

"Hey Shadow"

"Can you go outside our dorm building, I'm waiting for you there" And with that she ended the call. I went outside the building where she was waiting. She told me to follow her. When we reached our destination everyone yelled "SURPRISE".

"Awww. Thanks guys" I said.

"Your welcome" Shadow said.

It was a brilliant party. It was pretty much like TC's party, except for me. Goldie was close to me, but this time he wasn't quite as drunk and I didn't mind anywhere near as much. It was a lot of fun. I still had to help Shadow back to our room.

 **Three months later**

Well this is just great. We were supposed to be going on holiday today, but my mother broke her leg. So no holiday. At least they gave me the money I'd need to buy my own house. I bought a three bedroom, two story, detached house. I plan to let Shadow have one of the rooms, because she's my friend. At least we've got a better place to build our robot for the competition. There was knocking at my door. I'd just finished unpacking. I didn't have any furniture, except for a bed that my parents sent me. I answered it to find Mangle.

"Hey Mange. Yes I do remember that we're going shopping" I said.

I promised Mangle that when I went shopping with Shadow, for furniture, that I'd take her with us. I needed to with Shadow because I don't have a car. We were in town for about two/three hours. We got everything we needed, and Mangle helped us set it up.

"Bye Mangle" I said as she left for the evening.

 **The next day**

Alright then so me and Shadow have slightly modified our morning routine, but not much. We were planning to build our combat robot. We learned that you can have multiple robots fighting at the same time from the same team. So we modified our strategy a bit. We had five robots in total. Two that could change into a wheeled vehicle, Two that could change into a low flying helicopter, and one that was a bipedal walker to combat whatever they could throw at us. The two small ground ones were armed with powerful BB guns and swords. The two airborne ones had rocket style weapons and buzz saws, yes it said no long range weaponry, but that meant now actual weapons. The large bipedal one (well they're all bipedal) was equipped with a short ranged laser, one on each hand, which could flip round to become powerful claws. As for their controllers, Bon and TC would be controlling the Racers (yes we called them that), Fredrick and Mangle would be controlling the Copters and me, Goldie and Shadow will be controlling the big one, still need a name for it. Why does it take three of us? Because I need Goldie changing the weapon systems, and I need Shadow to control power flow and monitor stress on the joints. So we set to work on them. I think the hardest ones were the Copters because we needed to get the balancing just right. It was a lot of fun. Even if we lost, we can safely say we gave our best. We cannibalised some old RC helicopter and race car remotes and altered them to work. We spent a lot of money on it, but hey if we lose, we lose. No point crying over it.

 **Two days later**

Round one. We were facing a group that had made some pretty brutal bots, one possessing a flail that swung around it. I guess that laser is going to come in handy, and none of them had any anti-air capabilities. We had an advantage. The bots were placed into a large glass box. We started by having Bon and TC run circles around them, literally. I told them to do this so I could analyse their response. Analysis, very aggressive. Best thing to do, disable that swinging mace. Fortunately it is unable to hit the Racers when they're in their driving form. I used the Avatar (I was out of ideas, okay), to disable the mace, then throw the mace bot onto it's back, taking it out of the match. It wasn't long till the others were down. We shook their hands after the match, because good sportsmanship. This is pretty much how it went for each match. I think we had an advantage because none of them were expecting transforming robots, lasers or helicopters. Our final opponent, was Freddy. Surprising, but then I noticed they used similar designs to their RMT project, smart, it makes it difficult to flip.

"Ha, surprised you nerds made it" Bonnie said.

"Ugh, must you insult us… these 'mind' games don't work on us" I said.

The crowd was just watching this 'Pre-Game' trash talk.

"How did you nerds even get to this stage?" Bonnie asked.

"With tactics and strategic planning, instead of brute force" Goldie said.

We took our seats and prepared to fight. One of their bots had a powerful looking cannon, that could most certainly hit our aircraft. The thing about our bots, is that they're all bipedal, meaning that if they're ever stopped in their vehicle forms, they can just transform and get back up, and if the Avatar is knocked over, the others can help it back up. The battle began and I tried to move the Avatar, but it wouldn't move.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" I asked her, also signalling the others to protect the Avatar.

"I don't know… the motors aren't locked and power level's fine… but the signals are being blocked… but only ours" Shadow said.

"Can we move anything?" I asked.

"Hold on, gimme a sec… alright I'll work on getting the legs moving but we can move the upper half" Shadow replied.

"Good. Goldie, switch us to lasers" I said.

"Done" He replied.

We were doing okay now that the Avatar was somewhat working. It took a while but we won. Freddy and his friends were very bitter about losing to us. Ha. We split the £5,000 between us. It was a lot of fun. It was strangely tiring. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon Scene in this Chapter**

 **Mari's POV**

I woke up late in the day. Shadow said she'd been up a few hours, and that Goldie had called for me. By now, me and Goldie have been on five or six dates and were extremely close, not quite that close, but I felt close enough to him, that I could take step. But in any case I'm not entirely sure what I want to do today.

"Mari, I'm going to go visit family today. I'll be gone for a few days" Shadow said, coming up to me.

"Alright, take care" I replied.

She had already packed for her trip. She then left. I decided to invite Goldie over, so I didn't feel lonely.

|Ring Ring – Ring Ring|

"Hello, Goldie speaking"

"Hey Goldie, it's Mari. Shadow told me, you called for me"

"Yeah I did, I assume she also told you she's leaving for a few days"

"Yeah, well do you want to stay over while Shadow's out of town?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab a few things"

|Call Ended|

Well that was easy. About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Hello, Goldie" I said to him.

"Hi Mari, nice place" He replied.

"Come in, you can have the spare room. Or you can sleep in my room" I said, making both of us laugh.

"Where's the spare room?" Goldie asked, when we'd both stopped laughing.

"Up the stairs, on your left" I replied.

Goldie went upstairs to unpack and I went to the kitchen to make myself and Goldie some sandwiches. I went back to the living room to find Goldie sitting down.

"Ok then, here's something to eat" I said, placing the plate on the table.

"Thanks" He replied.

I took this opportunity to lean the more… 'Private' things about Goldie. And he learnt the more 'Private' things about me. One such thing being, that I've never had boyfriend before now. We decided to go out tonight, to the theme park in particular. I let Goldie get ready first, so I could get a few things.

"Mari, I'm ready" Goldie said.

"Alright, gimme ten minutes" I replied.

I went upstairs and quickly got ready. Goldie said it took me twelve minutes to get ready. When we got to the fair we found Bon and TC there.

"Hello, Bon. Hello TC" I said.

"Hello" TC replied.

We wandered around as a group for a while, until TC and Bon got bored and left us. I looked at my watch to see the time was 5:43pm. Me and Goldie decided to go back to my house. I made us some dinner.

"Shadow wasn't kidding when she said you're a great cook… that was amazing" Goldie said, once we'd finished.

"Thank you" I said, taking the plates over to the dishwasher.

"So… what do we do now?" Goldie asked.

"I don't know… what do you wanna do?" I replied.

"Not sure" He said.

We just sat there thinking about what we wanted to do. One idea kept popping into my head, but I'm not sure if he feels ready. But really it was the only idea that I seemed to enjoy. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Got any ideas?" I asked him.

"I've sort of got one, but I'm not sure" He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…ummm…because I'm not sure if you're ready" He replied.

Ohhh, I get, I didn't think he's ready and he didn't think I'm ready.

"Oh I think I'm ready, I thought you weren't ready" I said, with a small smile on my face.

He had a small smile on his face.

"Well then… if you're ready" He said.

"You go to my room, I'll be up in a second" I said.

I went to get some tablets from the kitchen. Their a another version of the 'Pill'. They work almost instantly, but, they had a, slightly, smaller chance of working. Why did I choose these? I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I took the tablets and went upstairs and into my room. Goldie was there, sitting on the bed.

"What you get?" He asked me.

"Oh just some protection" I said, sitting next to him.

"And I forgot to bring some condoms. Damnit" He replied.

"It's not your fault. Neither of us knew that this would happen" I said, beginning to laugh.

I pulled him in for a kiss and we started making out. He started taking my top off, and I could visibly see the surprise when he saw my body. I'm completely white, like blank piece of paper, white, I'll explain later.

"What's the problem. Have you seen a ghost?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah… you" He replied. I laughed at that.

I undid his shirt, he didn't have many muscles showing, but I didn't care, he was kind, funny, and caring. That's what I really cared about. We continued kissing each other, and I felt him undoing my bra. When he'd removed it, he tossed it aside with our other clothes. This was my first time, I'd no idea where to go from here. Goldie had told me that he'd come close to having a girlfriend, but Freddy always messed it up in some, way, shape or form, so he'd never gotten this far in a relation. He started playing with my breasts, it felt so good. I 'helped' him remove his trousers, and he removed mine. He continued to play with my breasts, and 'down there' was very wet because of it. I removed my panties, completely exposing myself, it felt really good.

"Wow… you are more beautiful than I could have imagined" He said, admiring my body.

"You, and someone else" I said, looking at the bulge in his boxers.

This made him blush.

"You're so cute when you're blushing" I said.

I went over to him and removed his boxers, revealing his erection. He was quick to get up and, playfully, pushing me to the bed.

"I get you first" He said, before playing with my, lower, parts.

"Go on then. Pleasure me, golden boy" I said, sitting up on the bed.

He started by gently rubbing it, getting increasingly faster. My clit was now dripping slightly. He then put his fingers in, I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pleasure, but I couldn't help a couple of moans escaping. He stopped and started to lick my clit, which quickly made me cum.

"You were quick to finish" He said, standing up.

"This was my first time" I said, sitting up.

I then put my legs round him and switched places with him.

"My turn" I said, grabbing his erect penis.

I began to rub it gently, and it was funny watching Goldie try to hide the pleasure he felt. I licked the tip, making him gasp. I then took it in my mouth, and started moving my head back and forth, slowly speeding up. I tasted something… sweet? From what I heard from Shadow, boys semen tasted salty. But I didn't think about it long because Goldie soon came.

"For your first time, you did pretty well" Goldie said.

"So did you" I replied.

"But now I want more" I said, smirking.

"Oh, do you now? But what if I don't let?" He replied, smirking as well.

"But you don't have a choice" I said, sitting on his lap.

He pushed me onto the bed, so, once again, I was the bed. I knew from Shadow and high school SexEd, that the first time is going to hurt. And it did. He put his penis in quickly, and I, quietly, screamed at the pain. A few moments passed.

"Am I okay to move?" He asked.

"Yes, you're okay to move" I replied.

The silent screams of pain were quickly replaced with loud moans of pleasure. He wasn't rough, but wasn't extremely gentle. This suited me just fine. I then pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him. He started playing with my breasts, and that was enough to make me cum, again. He kept going, rapidly speeding up. He then came himself. But even when he pulled out, we kept kissing and he kept playing with my bits, but not as intensely as before. We eventually stopped kissing and he laid down next to me on the bed.

"That was amazing" I said, chuckling.

"Yes. Yes it was" Goldie said, chuckling as well.

We were both tired afterwards, and went to sleep very quickly.

 **The next day**

I woke up with Goldie next to me. I'll explain to those asking, why I'm as white as a blank sheet of paper, and why me and my sister are marionettes. So one of the reasons is, is that my mother was a white cat and my father was human, resulting in me. I took the human look of my father and the white colouring of my mother. Bad combination. Because of this combination, I didn't lack pigment, I had no pigmentation whatsoever, meaning if I stay out in the sun for more than half an hour, without covering my body, I'll be bright red. My face doesn't burn because doctors did something to it, I can't remember that something, so it doesn't burn. The red cheeks and purple lines are my doing. The doctors also did something to my eyes, so I wasn't blinded in light. So now you know, the same goes for my sister. I got up and put a top and bottoms on and went got some breakfast. I came back to find Goldie awake and dressed in some of the clothes he bought with him.

"Good morning" I said to him.

"Morning" He replied.

"I still can't quite believe what happened last night" I said to him.

"Me neither" He replied.

I'm happy that me and Goldie have had sex, it makes me feel one hundred percent more attached to him.

"Although, I must ask. Why is your skin white like it is?" He asked.

"Genes" I replied.

I just realised I'm not wearing my normal outfit. The top went up to the top of my neck and had thin gloves attached to it. The bottoms had socks attached to it. Both pieces were pretty much, skin tight. The reason is for those features, is so it protects my skin. But then I remembered, the blind was closed, so it was darkish in the room.

"You know, you look much better without your normal clothes" Goldie said.

"You think I look better without clothes on at all" I replied, making us both laugh.

"Well… that to" He replied.

"You can live her, instead of the dormitory, if you want to" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure, I mean, we've gone this far" I replied.

"I'll go tell the school that I'm moving out, and go get my things. I'll be back in a few hours" Goldie said.

"I'll be waiting" I said.

I got changed into my normal clothing, and changed the bedding, for obvious reasons, and got looking at some bigger beds, for me and Goldie. I phoned Shadow to tell her Goldie was moving.

|Ring Ring – Ring Ring|

"Hello" I heard Shadow say.

"Hey Shadow, it's Mari. I just wanted to let you know that Goldie's moving in"

"Why?" She said.

"I'll explain why when you get back"

"Okay"

|Call Ended|

Right now that, that's all taken care of. I went back to browsing the Internet for a suitable sized bed for me and Goldie. A few hours later, Goldie came back, with his ex-roommate driving. I helped them get everything into the house, and Goldie said his goodbyes to his ex-roommate. We went out to find the other four. We found them, but they were being chased by Freddy and his friends. We then noticed Bonnie wasn't with them. Just then Bonnie slammed into Fredrick knocking him down and stopping the others. We slowly made our towards them.

"Where are they?" Freddy asked impatiently.

"We don't… arrrggghhh… we don't know… she didn't tell us her home address" Fredrick said, clearly lying, well to me, Goldie and the others it was a lie, they knew where I lived.

"HEY… ASSHOLES" I yelled. They all turned around to look at me.

"So… there you two are. Where's Shadow?" Freddy asked.

"She's not here, obviously" I said.

"Wait what's that see… no, you haven't… you have. Oh this is rich" Bonnie said, starting to laugh.

"What's rich?" Freddy asked.

"They've slept together" Bonnie replied.

"They 'aven't, 'ave they?" Foxy said.

"Am I the only one who can see it?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"I guess so" Freddy said.

"You've been looking for me… Why?" I asked.

"We got a score ta settle" Foxy said.

"I won't be s _o merciful this time_ " My normally white pupil going red.

See when I'm very angry, it's like I'm another person, but I'm in complete control. My pupil goes red, my voice gets deeper and I'm much faster. But afterwards I'm always very tired and weak. I'm very good at suppressing it, and can unleash it any time I desire. Like now.

"Oh, red eyes. They make you look more ugly than normal" Chica said.

" _Oh do they now… then you'd better pray to god that you fall unconscious on the first hit_ " I said.

"And why wou…" She was cut of by me dashing in front of her, and punching her in the face.

She fell to the floor, still conscious. The unconsciousness was only a threat.

" _Who's next?_ " I said.

The remaining three backed of slightly.

"I'll take ye on" Foxy said running at me.

When I'm angry, my perception of time is slowed, giving me time to react to a lot of things, like Foxy charging at me.

I side stepped him and elbowed him in the back, making him fall to the ground.

" _Pathetic_ " I said, beginning to enjoy this.

"Can you handle two at once?" Freddy said, charging. Bonnie next to him.

" _Easy_ "

I punched Bonnie in the stomach and threw him into Freddy.

" _That's me be_ ing kind" I said returning to normal.

I fell to one knee, exhausted.

"Mari… Mari, are you okay?" Goldie asked, worried.

"I'm… I'm fine. TC, Bon. Can you help Fredrick back to my house?" I said.

"Sure" Bon said.

We went back to my house, I had a few drinks I made specifically to help me after one of my 'Outbursts'. I helped Fredrick, fortunately, he only had a dislocated shoulder. I got us all something to eat.

"What was Bonnie talking about, you know, when he said you two had slept together?" Fredrick asked.

"First of all, yes we did. Secondly how he knew simply from looking at us, I'll never know" I replied.

"So you've done it!" Mangle said.

"Problem?" Goldie asked.

"Not really" Mangle replied.

We talked for a while, they left a few hours later.

 **Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that is the longest chapter I've ever made, also I'm not going to be uploading until next Friday. All I'm going to say is… I'm going away. Don't ask because I won't tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon scene**

 **A few days later**

 **Mari's POV**

|Bang Bang Bang|

"Coming!" I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door to find Shadow standing there.

"Hey Shadow"

"Hey |Cough| Hey Mari" Shadow said.

"You sound awful" I said.

"I feel awful. I've got a chest infection" She said.

"Let's get inside" I said, looking up at the dark clouds above.

"I just need to get some things |Cough| some things from my car" Shadow said.

"I'll get it… it's going to rain soon" I said.

The moment I said that there was the loudest boom I've ever heard. It was quickly followed by a strike of lightning, that hit the nearby lightning conduction station. The place we're in doesn't have thunder storms very often, but when there are storms, they like this. They were so destructive that they built the LCS **(Lightning Conduction Station)** to protect everyone. I got all of Shadow's stuff inside the house and went into the living room.

"So, we're getting rained in for next twenty-four hours… what do you want to do?" I said, walking in.

"Perhaps you could |Cough-Cough| you could tell me why Goldie is moving in" Shadow said.

"Well I did say I'd tell you" I said.

So I told about me and Goldie, and what happened when she left.

"I can't |Cough| can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I" Shadow said.

"No… no you can't" I said, making Goldie laugh a bit.

Shadow started having a bit of a coughing fit, so I got her some cough medicine.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Where's Foxy when you need him" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Dunno" Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm right 'ere boss" Foxy said, walking in with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"I've been nowhere… 'cept findin' out where Shadow, an' possibly Mari, live" Foxy replied.

"You have?" Chica asked.

"I 'ave" Foxy replied.

"Excellent… now that they're outside the safety of they're dormitory… we can start getting some well deserved payback" I said.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"Pouring petrol through the letterbox" Foxy said.

"And you want to take the fall for that? No? Didn't think so. No, we need to think of things that can't be pinned on us" I said.

 **The next day**

 **Mari's POV**

Ugggghhhh… I hate migraines. I woke up, went downstairs, and took some migraine pills.

"Mari, are you okay" I heard Goldie yell.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"You don't sound fine" He replied, coming down the stairs.

"It's just a migraine" I said, sitting down.

"At least you're better than Shadow is at the moment" Goldie said.

"Yeah" I replied.

Shadow came down the stairs, her coughing worse than yesterday.

"I'm feeling worse" Shadow said.

"I'll take you to the doctors" Goldie said, getting up.

"Thanks" Shadow replied.

I helped Shadow to the car, because she was feeling weak. Because of this her, normally jet black, fur was a pale black, almost grey. While I was waiting for them, a heard the letter box clunk. I went to the door, only to see a note that said'Found You' using letters cut out of a magazine. I already knew who sent it and I was dreading what was going to happen next. They must've followed Shadow here, when she was close to the school. Fucking bastards. Do they not have anything better to do, than to pester me. Ok then I'm going to get some things to prepare.

 **One hour later**

The things I got to prepare for what's to come, are some tiny security cameras and motion activated security lights. Yeah, bit much I know, but when it comes to Freddy, it pays to be over prepared.

|Ring Ring – Ring Ring|

"Hello"

"Hey Mari, it's Goldie. Shadows got a virus, so she should be fine. Anyway we're on our way back now"

"Ok. Freddy's found us"

"What! How?"

"Dunno, best guess is he followed Shadow"

"We'll sort it out"

|Call Ended|

Goldie arrived home about twenty minutes later. I was outside setting up the cameras. It was sunny today. I hate it when it's sunny and it's been raining.

"Hey Mari, what are you doing?" Goldie asked, helping Shadow out of his car.

"I'm just setting up some cameras I bought" I replied.

"I'll just help Shadow inside, then I'll help you" He said.

I'd just finished setting up the first camera, when I saw Bonnie and Chica walking down the street. Hrrrmmm, I wonder what they're up to. As soon as they saw me, they crossed to the other side of the street.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Goldie asked me, walking out of the house.

"Can you hand me that screwdriver" I said.

"Sure… here you go" He said, handing me the screwdriver.

"Thanks"

I finished setting up the last camera.

"Right that should do it" I said climbing down the ladder.

"So what's this for?" Goldie asked.

"It's to stop Freddy from trying anything" I answered.

"That makes sense" Goldie replied.

Goldie helped me get my tools back inside. Shadow was fast asleep on the couch, so me and Goldie went upstairs.

"So what do you wanna do?" Goldie asked.

"Don't know" I replied.

|Ding-Dong|

"I guess that's what we're doing" I said.

We went downstairs, and I opened the door. Mangle was there.

"Hey Mangle. What's up" I asked.

"Nothing much. I was bored and wanted to see what you two were doing" She replied.

"We weren't doing anything. One of us has to stay here and look after Shadow" Goldie said.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Mangle asked.

"She's got an infection. Nothing much" Goldie answered.

I saw a car pull up outside my house. The driver was my sister, Narione.

"You're early" I said, walking up to her.

"Yeah, turns out I got to go home early, 'cus my boss got a concussion when part of the ceiling collapsed" She replied.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's in hospital, but doctors say he'll make a full recovery" She replied.

I helped her get her things out of the car. She was staying over for a few weeks. I invited Mangle in.

"So, Mari, what have you been up to since I last saw you" Narione asked.

"Ummm… let's see, I've been on a few more dates with Goldie, kicked Freddy's ass multiple times and that's about" I said.

"And sleeping with Goldie. You forgot that part" Mangle said, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So my baby sister's all grown up now" Narione said.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it" I replied, slightly blushing.

"It took you long enough" Narione said.

"Well you of all people should know that I've never shown any real interest in boys, well until recently anyway" I said.

"I'm only messing with you. What's wrong with Shadow?" Narione asked.

"She's got an infection, that's all" Goldie said.

Shadow was still fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh, Mari, I just remembered something" Mangle said, suddenly.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"There's this singing and dancing competition that's on at the school. I was thinking you, me, Goldie, Shadow and the others could enter" Mangle said.

"Sounds like fun" Goldie said.

"Not sure if Shadow will be well enough to join us" I said.

"That doesn't matter so much" Mangle said.

"We'd have to rehearse" I said.

"I know" Mangle said.

We weren't doing much today, just talking and catching up with each other. Mangle left after about two hours, to go find Bon and TC. Narione decided to go explore the town, so I gave her a set of keys, so she could let herself in. Just in case me and Goldie are 'occupied'. I didn't tell her that last part.

"Did I |Yawn| Did I miss anything?" Shadow said, waking up.

"Only Narione arriving" I replied.

"Oh, okay" She said.

Shadow went into the kitchen and made some soup for herself, and, when she'd finished, went to bed. This left me and Goldie alone.

"Well then… What do you want to do? I know what I want to do" I said, slyly smiling.

"Oh really… well what do you want to do?" He said, quite clearly understanding what I was talking about.

"Well go upstairs, and you'll find out" I replied.

I went to the kitchen to get those pills, I then went upstairs.

"So then… what am I finding out?" Goldie asked.

"Hmmm… whatever you want" I replied.

"Alright then… what's it like on bottom?" He asked.

"You won't know until you've tried it" I said.

I pounced on him, and started kissing him and removing his shirt. He was surprised, at first, but then started removing my top. God, this makes me so excited. He then proceeded to remove my bra. He was doing this without his eyes, pretty much, because I was keeping his face occupied. I removed his trousers and he removed mine. I removed my panties, and he removed his boxers. I pushed him to the bed, and sat on his lap.

"Let's get you a bit more excited" I said, grabbing his penis.

I started to gently rub it, making it erect. I hovered over his, now erect, penis, for a second, before putting it inside of me.

"You're still a little tight" Goldie said.

"If we keep this up, I won't be" I replied.

I started moving up and down, making me moan with pleasure. Goldie started playing with my breasts, and went closer to him and started kissing him. I was in control of the speed this time, and I liked it. I was going slower than Goldie did, the first time we did it, so I wasn't going to cum too soon. But I guess I spoke too soon, because Goldie grabbed my waist.

"Let's go a little faster" He said, smirking.

He started to make me move faster, which made me cum. He came after. We both laid down next to each other.

"Well that was certainly different" Goldie said.

"Yes… yes it was" I replied.

"We should try different sex positions" Goldie suggested.

"Yeah, we should" I replied

|Door shutting|

"Mari… I'm back" I heard Narione say.

"Shit" Me and Goldie both said in unison.

We both quickly threw some clothes on, just in case Narione asked for our help.

"Okay" I replied.

"What have you two been doing?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said, lying.

"Hmmm, I think you're lying" She said, seemingly knowing what we've just done.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said.

"Oh, nothing" She replied.

She always knows if I've done something.

"Can I have some ingredients?" Narione asked.

"Sure, help yourself" I replied.

Me and Goldie fell asleep a short while later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A few weeks later**

 **Mari's POV**

So we lost the singing and dancing competition, but we did achieve third place, so that's good. Anyway, back to school in two days, yay. Everything just got a lot harder, oh well. Me and Goldie are doing even better, we have a fairly active sex life and, yeah, all in all, I don't see me and Goldie breaking up at all. But right now me, Goldie, Mangle and TC were in town, shopping for new supplies.

"Considering the what we'll be doing in RMT this year, do you think we'll need this?" Mangle asked, holding up a soldering iron.

"We'll have to wait and see. Let's not spend money on things we may not need" TC replied.

"I guess you're right" Mangle said, putting it back.

"What standard tools are we going to need?" Goldie asked.

"A saw, some screwdrivers and a hammer" Mangle replied.

We bought the basics, and left the D.I.Y store. We met up with Fredrick and Bon, and continued on our way. We went into a few shops, got what we needed, and continued looking around. We had lunch at a nearby restaurant. We went to a more quite area of town, and we ran into Freddy.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here" Freddy said.

"You're goin' ta pay for what ye did ta us!" Foxy said.

"Now, now, Foxy… no need to be so quick" Freddy said.

"Good God! Can we not do this now!" I said.

"I think that we CAN do this now" Freddy said.

Will these guys, JUST GIVE UP. Why do they insist on trying to fight me.

"Right, 'cause last time you tried that… it didn't go to well" Goldie said.

"Yes, well, this time we know just how too deal with you" Freddy said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go" I said to the others.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere" Bonnie said, appearing behind us.

"For FUCK'S SAKE… DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP!" I yelled.

"Oh we know when to quit… and we ain't quitting yet" Chica said.

"I'M DONE DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" And with that, I hit Bonnie in the face, and I sweat I heard something crack.

"Arrrkkkk… You Fukin' Bitch" Bonnie said.

Me and the others ran, with Foxy and Freddy in close pursuit. We got to a very busy part of town and lost them.

"Come on let's head to my place" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. When we got to my house, I put the stuff on the table, and got everyone something to drink.

"Why do they insist on picking fights with us?" Mangle asked.

"Especially when we've got someone as strong and 'unstable', no offence, as Mari" TC said.

"I do not know" I replied.

We were talking and eventually forgot about the incident. Everyone left after, I'm not actually sure how long they were here for, anyway they left after a while. Me and Goldie just watched TV.

 **The next day**

I woke up on the couch, in Goldies arms. I guess we were just tired last night.

"Get up, Goldie" I said, nudging him.

"Huh, what? Oh, morning Mari" He said, sleepily.

"Good morning, Goldie. Last day before school" I said.

"Yeah, I know" He said, standing up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Goldie asked me, walking into the kitchen.

"Just some toast'll be fine" I answered.

Goldie came back a few minutes later, with our breakfast.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Goldie asked me.

"Not much really… perhaps we could go to the nearby hill? It's a bit of a climb, but the view is worth it" I said.

"I'll have to take your word for it. I've not lived here long if you remember" Goldie replied.

Oh yeah, I remember.

"So what'll we need?" Goldie asked.

"Not much really. Just something to eat and a lot of water" I replied.

"Alright, I'll go and get ready" Goldie said, going upstairs.

"|Yawn| What are you two up too?" Shadow asked, walking down the stairs.

"Going to the hill today" I replied.

"Ok, cool. Have fun" Shadow said, heading into the kitchen.

I had a recurring thought, but eventually cast it out, because it was too risky, if you know what I mean.

"I'm ready to go" Goldie said, coming down the stairs.

"Ok, I'll get ready now" I said, going up the stairs.

I got changed into a clean outfit. It was a bit different to my normal outfit. It was thicker, so it was warmer. I came downstairs to see Shadow fast asleep on the couch and Goldie in the kitchen.

"So, ready to go?" I asked Goldie, putting my arms around him.

"Yep" He replied.

We got into Goldie's car, and drove to the parking area at the base of the hill.

"Well it looks like there is two ways up?" Goldie said, opening the boot of the car. **(Remember I'm British)**

"Yes, the way most people are going is the easier way up, but doesn't go as high up. The other way is difficult to climb, but the view is spectacular" I said.

"Let me guess, you want to go the difficult way" Goldie said.

"Yes" I replied.

We went to the more difficult path, and started our climb. Goldie slipped a few times, but otherwise, we made our way to the top.

"WOW… you weren't kidding when you said the view was amazing" Goldie said.

"I know" I replied.

"You also weren't kidding when you said about the climb" He said.

I just laughed. We sat down at the top of the hill, and admired the view.

 **The next day**

I woke up early, had a shower, and got dressed. It was the first day back at school. Goldie had already gone downstairs, I think, because he wasn't next to me when I woke up. For my first day back, I had RMT first lesson, Mechanics second and third and the rest of the day free.

"I can't believe we're back at school" Shadow said, exiting her room.

"I know, the time's flown by" I replied.

We went downstairs and got some breakfast. Goldie was already in the kitchen.

"Hey Goldie" I said.

"Hey Mari"

We talked, until I heard knocking on the door.

|Bang Bang Bang|

I opened the door to be greeted with Mangle.

"Hi Mari" She said, excitedly.

"Is it that time already?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered.

I told Shadow and Goldie, and we left.

When we got to the classroom, we all sat together.

"Hello class. Welcome back after a long time off. But enough of that, today we'll be learning about structural integrity, and how to maintain it" Mr. Trap said.

He was never one to mess around. About halfway through the lesson a spitball hit the back of my head. I didn't turn around, as I already knew who fired it. Over the next fifteen minutes, more spitballs hit me and the others. They must've been practicing all summer, 'cause they can actually hit their target. The lesson ended, and me and Goldie went off to Mechanics class.

"Good morning class. I'm your new Mechanics teacher, Mr. Afton"

I guess he got appointed as a full on teacher, not just a supply teacher.

"Nothing much today, just some theory" He said.

He's got one of those faces that says 'Don't mess with me, and we'll get along just fine'. Both lessons went by with nothing major happening.

"Hey Mari" TC said, coming up to me.

"Hey TC, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, Bon and Fredrick are off playing football, and I'm not really into football, so I decided to come find you" She replied.

"We were just going to the library… we need to find a book on how stuff works. It's more complex than that" I said.

"The way you put it, it doesn't sound very complex" Goldie said.

"Shut up" I said, rolling my eyes and smiling.

TC stayed with us, as we went to the library. She was just asking us questions, one being, 'Is it strange being with the brother of someone who hates you?", to which I replied, 'Not really, I mean it has sort of turned up Goldie and Freddy's sibling rivalry, but no it's not that strange'. TC went around the library looking for a book, she said she'd been meaning to read. We found the books we were looking for, checked them out, and went to find TC. We found her talking to Shadow and Shade.

"Hi Shadow, Shade" Goldie said.

"Hi" Shade replied.

"What were you talking about?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, not much, just general stuff" Shadow replied.

I suddenly felt faint. My vision blurred.

"Mari, Mari… are you okay?" I heard Goldie say.

"I'm… I'm f-f-fine" I stuttered.

"No your not" Shadow said.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, I saw Goldie, Shadow, Shade and TC around me. I was in my own house.

"Thank god… she's waking up" I, faintly, heard Shadow say.

"Wh… What happened?" I asked.

"The doctor said you were injected with something" Shade said.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't know" Shade replied.

"Was it a ten ton truck… 'cause that's what it feels like" I replied.

"At least something's working right" Goldie said.

"At what would that be?" I asked.

"Your sense of humour" He replied.

They left and I went back to sleep. I woke up and got out of bed. I was feeling terrible.

"You're up! I didn't think you'd wake up so soon" Shadow said, a bit shocked.

"Well I'm up now… I just need some painkillers" I replied.

I went downstairs, and got some painkillers. Goldie was sitting on the couch, when I walked into the living room.

"Mari… you're okay!" He said, jumping up.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Goldie asked.

"Other than everything killing me, I'm fine" I replied.

I took some painkillers, and just took it easy for the rest of the day. When it was seven-forty-five, I decided to go to bed, so I would be well enough to learn.

 **The next day**

I woke up feeling much better, I got up and dressed, and had something to eat. I had Comp. Science, third and fourth lesson, so it wasn't too bad.


End file.
